Joe Secondopinionson
Joe Secondopinionson-Bendy is Coach Stopframe's nephew and a friend of Orel. He appears to be a rude and mischevious kid that often messes around with others. He has black hair and often wears black shirts with slogans such as "Sit on my faith". He sticks out his tongue with a signature "neh" of disapproval. Character Introduced as Coach Stopframe's nephew in Loyalty, Orel was asked to be Joe's "Bible buddy". Orel is blind to Joe's actions because his father, Clay, never taught Orel to see though people and determine them to be right or wrong. Joe is a hellion and has sociopathic tendencies, frequently committing petty acts of vandalism, theft, and most often bullying. He's very uncomfortable around homosexuals and spends most of his first appearances beating two gay boys with a baseball bat. Joe is capable of insulting the citizens of Moralton to their faces, destroying their cars, and breaking additional laws without anyone to stop him, not even the police. He keeps getting away with these actions because the townspeople are too incompetent to do anything about it, just as they are unable to handle Orel's problems. The town responds to his issues with ''"He's Not My Kid, Not My Problem." '' Earlier episodes often depicted Joe like the rest of the townspeople in their religious zeal, but he is also later shown to have less and less involvement with the church as time goes on. Being spoiled and often getting what he wants, he is also depicted loading up on sugar and sweets without major complaints, even at home. Orel's Movie Premiere Joe helps Orel and the other kids set up for his movie, but later hijacks the microphone. He starts by calling everything dumb and comments with insults such as "stupid" and "old". He says that at least one part of Orel's movie is cool, but then the rest is boring. He heckles the crowd by asking them instigating questions. He also asks Bloberta if she is enjoying the movie. He rates the movie two and a half "neh's" and awards it for "smelling like everyone's butt, all at once". Orel gets upset, saying that Joe has ruined his movie. Dumb Dumb reveals small indications that his violent tendencies may stem from his home life. His father is advanced in age and acts in ways that imply him to have Alzhiemer's. He has a fear of getting old and of death, as seen in Dumb and earlier in Orel's Movie Premiere most likely because of his elderly father, and the perceived "fact" that Joe's mother died in childbirth. Ms. Secondopinionson takes care of him and his father. Joe later reluctantly confides Orel about his anger and fear of being old. Shortly after, Joe finds from Coach Stopframe that his mother is actually Nurse Bendy. Upon meeting her, he notes that she is not old. He also is one of the first, if not the first, to say that Nurse Bendy is not stupid, which touches her deeply. When the two later visit her house he meets Sonny, one of her prized stuffed bears and confidants. He begins to call Sonny stupid, however his tone softens when he learns that Sonny is Bendy's representation of him, to which he expresses how he wish he could have grown up with her. His anger reaches a climax where after his real mother espouses frustration and contempt for Mr. Secondopinionson's purely sexual affairs with her, he confronts and mercilessly beats up his father when he claims that he doesn't remember. After being encouraged to live with his true family, Joe finds Sonny in the trashcan outside of Bendy's aparment complex. Upset and confused, he asks Bendy why she threw Sonny away. Bendy in response tells him that she now has him, and the two begin to form a close bond. They are last seen skating together in Honor, happily accepting their new lives as mother and son. Gallery Mmm8).jpg|Gives his sister a smile Yournotmymom.jpg|"You're not my mom" nahhh8P.jpg|Sticking his tongue at Sonny, the teddy bear ihatesonny.jpg|Sonny sticks tongue back at Joe doilookold.jpg|Joe fears being old iwishyoucould haveheldme.jpg|Joe wishes he could have been with his mom, instead of Sonny Likethis.jpg Youmymom.jpg|Meeting Nurse Bendy as his mother Appearances *Loyalty : His first appearance. He persuades Orel to punish two boys for being gay as he tells him it's a sin so they beat them with baseball bats. *God's Image : Is outside of church with Orel, Doughy, Tommy, Billy and the others at the beginning. *Love: Briefly interacts with Orel and Bartholomew. *Elemental Orel : Steals money from the church collection plate and successfully frames it on Marionetta. *God's Blunders: Is one of many kids tormenting Tommy, after Orel's speech he starts to pity Tommy instead. *Holy Visage: Is at the field trip in the beginning. *School Pageant: Is seen performing in the school play. *Orel's Movie Premiere: Ruins Orel's movie by making fun of everyone in Moralton. *Dumb: His home life is revealed and he finds out who his mother is. *Closeface: Sarcastically suggests Orel should take Jesus to the Arms Length Dance. *Honor: Is seen ice skating with his mother. Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Villain